Systems editing the print layouts of images including texts, images, graphics, and so on are known. Such systems are used in, for example, document editing software, drawing software, and album software for creating albums with images captured by digital cameras.
In such a system, a user can generally operate a pointing device, such as a mouse, to move, enlarge, or contract a graphic object in an image. There are cases in which the object that is moved or enlarged is across the boundary of the page when layout of the object is performed in the page. Part of the drawing software creating drawings or graphics is capable of editing an object across pages.
For example, with album software that performs the layout of images in facing pages, an image can be arranged on the fold line of the facing pages. Patent Document 1 describes a technique to shift an image of, for example, a person from the fold line of facing pages so that an area corresponding to the person or the like in the image is not arranged on the fold line of the pages when the layout of the image is performed in a layout frame that is set in advance on the facing pages.
In addition, a document editing application that arranges a table across pages is also known.